


Daddy

by TheMomeRath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMomeRath/pseuds/TheMomeRath
Summary: Shiro and Lance have some time alone. They use it well. Lance gets lost in his fantasies and might just shares a secret desire that Shiro very much enjoys.





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RawTuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawTuna/gifts).



Breakfast is finally over, and after clearing off the table, Shiro sees Lance loading up the dishwasher and slides up behind him, pressing his hips against Lance’s ass. “Everything tasted delicious.”

He responds with a laugh, flexing the pert muscles against Shiro’s groin, then turns around and kisses him. “Glad you liked it.”

Lance’s hands are still a little wet from rinsing the dishes, and the water drips cold against the bare skin of Shiro’s back when he picks Lance up, but with how quickly Lance pulls his body tight against Shiro’s, all the sensation of cold is replaced by the instant warmth of his body. 

It’s not all that difficult to carry Lance into the bedroom, especially with his legs wrapped around Shiro’s hips and his arms over his shoulders like this. Shiro really doesn’t even feel the weight of him in part because he’s so completely distracted by the sensation of Lance’s lips pressed tightly against his, tongue swirling around inside Shiro’s mouth, still tasting slightly of the sweet residue of syrup from breakfast. 

Ignoring the open door behind him, Shiro makes his way to Lance’s bed, avoiding stepping in the suitcase he left on the floor, so he can kneel there atop the blankets with Lance still attached to him, and Shiro adjusts his legs carefully so he’s resting in the middle of the bed cross legged, with Lance sitting squarely in his lap. 

They part from their kiss, and Shiro feels Lance’s breath, hot against his upper lip and nose, when he pulls away only far enough to whisper to Shiro, “You’re lucky nobody is home.”

Shiro smiles and pecks him gently on the lips before replying. “That’s kind of why I figured now was a good time.” He supports Lance’s back while he ducks his head to nibble at the tan skin, biting and sucking gently at the smooth bend where his lover’s neck meets his shoulder. The dark skin there is already marked with lovebites from the nights and days before. 

Shiro can hear Lance keening his name out into his hair and his mouth parts in a smile when he hears him exhale his name breathily. “Fuck, Shiro.”

“If that’s what you want,” Shiro says into Lance’s neck before kissing his way up to Lance’s chin, then planting a kiss on his nose, each cheek, then barely brushing his lips against his warm mouth. He sees Lance has closed his eyes, and he takes that as an invitation to kiss him again, holding their faces close and enjoying every second that he has to memorize the flavor of Lance. 

Shiro is almost surprised when he feels Lance push him gently backwards until he’s laying on Lance’s bed, but he more than welcomes the sudden intensity with which Lance is kissing him, and he slides his hands down Lance’s back toward his firm ass, which he squeezes, spreading the cheeks wide before pulling Lance tight against him so their hips are grinding hard. He can feel Lance under the thin fabric of his pyjama pants, and the evidence of his excitement presses up against Shiro’s. 

“Damn, you’re hard,” Shiro whispers between kisses. Not that that’s something that’s surprising. When Lance is turned on, he is so _ absolutely _ turned on, and Shiro loves the feeling of his boyfriend’s solid cock so absolutely unabashedly that he’s been tempted on more than one occasion to start sucking him off right there in the living room.

Lance whimpers and pulls away slightly, taking off his shirt, allowing Shiro a glimpse of his absolutely gorgeous smooth torso before coming back down to kiss him again. One of Shiro’s hands that had been tucked under the waistband of Lance’s pants gripping his ass through his underwear moves almost instinctively to Lance’s chest, where he squeezes one of his nipples between a pointer finger and thumb, absolutely living for the tiny little moan Lance releases into his mouth. 

“It feels nice when you moan my name like that,” Shiro says, grinning. 

“Oh, shush,” Lance replies, laughing gently on top of him. 

Shiro slides the hand that had been squeezing Lance’s nipple down to the front of his pants to feel him, so obviously hard, and he starts to slide them down Lance’s narrow hips. Lance replies by backing away just enough to pull his own pants and underwear off, dropping them on the bed next to him, and then tugs Shiro’s down, discarding them at the foot of the bed. 

Finally naked, fully bared to the chilly air, Shiro feels Lance’s skin raise in goosebumps, but wherever Lance touches him, his body is hot. Their bare skin rubbing against each other somehow makes the cold a little more bearable, and Shiro is more than eager to touch more of him, to feel that warmth across every inch.

Making eye contact with him after a few seconds, Lance backs down slowly so he’s between Shiro’s legs, taking the thick cock into his hand before wrapping his lips around the swollen head. The sudden wet warmth makes Shiro gasp lightly, and while Lance strokes the length of his shaft while bobbing his head up and down, Shiro exhales softly. “Shit, Lance. You feel so good.” Shiro’s hands wander up to the back of Lance’s head, where they twine with his hair, and he rests his hands there, feeling Lance’s head dipping up and down as he pays such special attention to Shiro’s cock. The wet sounds of lips breaking suction every couple seconds are all that can be heard in the room aside from Shiro’s own heavy breaths.

When Lance stops sucking and looks up to Shiro again, a smile playing across his lips, Shiro sits up slightly. “Here, let’s switch up a bit.” 

Shiro adjusts himself so they’re both lying on their sides, heads between each others’ legs, and starts to swallow Lance’s cock, taking the whole length into his mouth and going back out, careful to only touch his tongue and lips against the sensitive erection while he works. After a few seconds, he switches attention from Lance’s cock to his balls, which he laps at gently with his tongue, toying with each one while using a free hand to stroke Lance’s cock. 

He can  _ feel _ Lance moaning with his mouth still on Shiro’s shaft, and takes that as a cue to keep going. 

After a few moments, Lance pulls his mouth off Shiro’s cock and, between heavy breaths, rolls over so he’s on his back. “I want you so bad right now.” 

Shiro smiles and turns once again so he’s now the one between Lance’s legs. “I’ll give you everything you need, baby.” Leaning down, he raises Lance’s hips slightly so he has access to his boyfriend’s tight hole, which he touches gently with the tip of his tongue. Lance’s skin there still smells like shower gel and saltwater, and as Shiro runs his tongue in small circles around the dark skin, he inhales the scent of Lance hungrily. The sounds Lance had been making earlier— the tiny keening moans, the small chirps and gasps of pleasure— are all coming out in full force, which only serves to heighten Shiro’s lust. More forcefully, now, he prods at Lance’s hole, using both hands to spread his ass cheeks wide. He can feel the air from Lance’s hand working his rigid cock just above his head, and he’s delighted to see Lance getting so worked up. Pushing just a little bit harder, his tongue forces through the tight ring of muscle and into Lance’s ass, and Shiro’s cock twitches when he hears the sound Lance makes in response. 

He continues to massage the tight ring of muscle with his tongue, and slowly Lance starts to relax, just enough that Shiro feels like he might be ready soon. He lingers there, not really feeling a need to rush— their companions have left for the day, and having the door wide open, despite being completely safe, brings an added element of imagined risk to their lovemaking that he wants to savor as much as he can. 

Eventually, Shiro pulls up, reaching for the bottle of lube they keep on the windowsill, and replaces his tongue with a lubed-up finger, allowing Lance to rest his hips back against the bed while he fingers him.

Lance is panting now, and Shiro can see just a little bit of sweat shining on his skin, making him glow radiantly under the sunlight through the window. “You’re so hot, Lance,” he says, almost breathless upon looking at his boyfriend, and Lance smiles in response, reaching a hand up to pull Shiro toward him. While Shiro works his middle finger in and out of Lance’s ass, they kiss, and he feels his pulse in every surface he touches. 

Sliding a second finger in, Shiro feels Lance’s mouth tighten, and he does his best to keep his touch gentle while he spreads his hole just a bit wider, because he wants to make sure that every second his cock is inside Lance is a good second.

Finally, after a bit of stretching, he sits back, angling his cock so the wide head is pressed firmly against Lance’s asshole. “Are you ready?” he asks, and Lance’s nod comes as no surprise to him. He pushes, gently at first, his slippery cock struggling against the tightness of Lance’s sweet little hole, but when he does finally push through and sees Lance’s eyes open just a little wider, he pauses. “You okay?”

“Yes.” Lance nods, and Shiro pushes into him further, inch by inch, and watches his face the whole while.

“God, Lance, you’re so warm and  _ tight _ .” 

Lance’s back is arched, a sign of bliss Shiro recognizes well, and Shiro smiles while he watches Lance’s face move, lower lip between his teeth. “ _ Ohhhhh… _ ” Lance’s moan reaches Shiro’s ears and he begins to back out, as slowly as he entered him, making sure that he’s only giving him as much as he can handle. 

Shiro sees the word on his lips before Lance actually says it— the single syllable,  _ Da—, _ before Lance stops and looks at him, eyes wide. In response, Shiro leans back toward him, careful not to push in too quickly. “What was that, baby?”

“D-daddy…” Lance says quietly, bashfully, and Shiro kisses the word, tasting it on his lips as his way of telling Lance to  _ say it again _ , and he does, more confidently this time. “F— fuck me, daddy,” Lance breathes, and Shiro closes his eyes, feeling warmth spread across his shoulders, basking in the feeling of the word. 

“Fast or slow, baby?” he asks after a moment, his voice barely a whisper, mouth right next to Lance’s ear, to which he replies:

“Fuck me hard, daddy.”

Immediately, Shiro thrusts his cock into him, tip to base, and Lance arches his back, his moan  _ loud _ in the small room. Not a moan of pain, though. Shiro knows his sounds, and he knows Lance is completely struck with pleasure, and so takes absolutely no time in beginning to thrust in and out of him with more intensity. The friction between Shiro’s cock and Lance’s asshole is so easy and pleasant, free of pain, partly due to the lube, but more because of just how much time they took together in the beginning, and the bare cock entering Lance’s body pulses with every heavy beat of Shiro’s heart. Something in that word, whatever the something was, has elevated his pulse and made him start to fuck Lance all the more lustfully. 

“Do you want me to come inside, baby?” he asks, between heavy breaths. 

Lance replies by sitting up, legs around Shiro’s waist, and nodding into his shoulder. Shiro spreads his hands across Lance’s ass to support him while he thrusts upward into his lover’s tight hole. He feels the head of Lance’s cock rubbing against his abdomen, wet precome slick against his skin, and he pulls him tighter against himself, growing closer with every passing thrust. 

“Fuck, baby, I’m going to come,” he says, even though Lance already knows, because Shiro thrusts slow, and then he’s coming deep inside Lance, cock pulsing with each burst of warm semen inside his body, and he sets him back down onto the bed, wrapping his hand around Lance’s cock and begins to stroke him, the skin on the head absolutely slick with clear precome, while he picks up thrusting into Lance’s ass ever so gently again. He can feel his come inside him, making every movement of his cock inside Lance all the more slippery, and whispers, “Come for me, baby.”

After a few more strokes, Lance does, and his white cum splatters up onto his abdomen, a web of glistening wet patterns across the beautiful plane of his chest. Shiro kisses him again, less hungrily this time, more tenderly, and leaves his cock inside him while they kiss until he finally feels it slide out from the constant contraction of Lance’s muscles. 

After laying on top of him for a few moments, come wet against both of their chests, Shiro leans back and smiles down at his exhausted boyfriend. “So, daddy, huh?”

Lance blushes a furious shade of red, but smiles anyway and nods. “I’d been fighting it the whole time, but it felt so good to say.”

Shiro’s smile softens and he kisses Lance gently once more. “Well, I love it,” he says, whispering the affirmation into Lance’s ear. “I love you, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I write daddy kink now, huh? 
> 
> Written for RawTuna because I know Shance is his weakness.


End file.
